knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nyoka
Nyoka is a character from Astro Boy (1980) and is a character introduced in Knights of the Multiverse Season 1. She is an android created by Dr. Kay, and often assists her in her creations. Personality Nyoka is a sweet, clever and kind girl, always willing to lend a hand when needed. She's even capable of throwing a quip every now and again. However, she's also very shy around most people, having no real friends. History Pre-Series Nyoka was created about three months prior to the events of the first season by Dr. Kay to act as her own daughter. The two lived relatively normal lives for at least two months until Kay was informed that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had been reinstated, and the group requested her skills in A.I. development once again. Not wanting to just up and abandon her, Kay brought Nyoka along to assist her, and the two worked closely together on developing L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s A.I. system for their mech suits. However, Kay told . Unfortunately, by the time her mother was assigned head officer of the Adzam, the two spent less and less time together, Kay focusing more of her time perfecting the Adzam's systems. To keep herself entertained, Nyoka would frequently sneak out of the base to play with some of the plant/wildlife in the surrounding area (her mother never really noticed). Season 1 Meeting Usagi The Funhouse Season 2 Season 3 Abilities Super Strength Thanks to her robotic nature, Nyoka has a great amount of strength. She can lift a great deal of weight (for reference, something around the size and weight of one of the Mazinger robots arms), and even though she's nowhere near combat effective, is able to leave a considerable amount of damage to her opponent's. Scanner/Light The crest on Nyoka's head is actually a highly-advanced scanning system that allows her to detect nearby humans, scan power levels of enemy mech suits, and scan objects and areas up to 40 feet away. It also contains a light that can reach out to about 5 feet. Rocket Punch A last minute self-defense protocol, Nyoka is able to launch her left hand forward, striking her opponent hard, though it doesn't have enough strength to pierce through them like a Mazinger Rocket Punch. Computer Tricks & Hacking In some special cases, she links up several cables to the eight ports located on her headband to create a more secure link. Super Charge Being powered by a Photonic Power Core, when linked into a mecha, Nyoka is able to discharge some of her energy into the controls to give it a significant power boost, doubling the mech's power output. Relationships Dr. Kay Even after finding out about her allegence to evil people, Nyoka loves her creator dearly, enough to refer to call her "Mother" where as most other androids address their creators by name. Usagi Tsukino Being the first person she met outside of her mother, Nyoka considers Usagi to be her first real friend. Lorelai Heinrich Notes In her original depiction, Nyoka only appeared in the 52nd episode of the series, "Astro's First Love". In it, she was actually created using stolen blueprints to a prototype of Astro Boy himself that housed a neutron bomb that made up a lot of her internal components. At the end of the episode, the bomb inside her is activated and to prevent it from exploding, she is completely dismantled, and due to the main villain of the episode destroying the blueprints earlier, she was unable to be rebuilt. This version of the character throws away the robot bomb subplot and simply portrays her as an assistant robot. To parallel her connection to Astro though, when she gets an upgrade later in the series, her weapons systems are based directly off of his abilities (minus a couple weapons like his butt machine guns. That would have just been really awkward.) Just as Ruri takes inspiration from Go of Getter Robo Armageddon, Nyoka takes inspiration from LiSA from Mazinger Z Infinity, serving as an information storage unit for most of the Knights' data and other important information related to Earth Prime. However, like Ruri, she takes slight inspiration from Major Makoto Kusanagi from Ghost Ghost in the Shell, with how, thanks to her cybernetic origins, she's able to remotely hack most electronics, usually represented by a cyber-avatar. Category:Crystal Knight Allies Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Creations Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Androids Category:Children Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Astro Boy Characters Category:Anime Characters